Maaf
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Sebuah kata yang ingin diucapkannya sebelum berpisah dengan putranya, based on Akashi's flashback in manga, dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Rate: K

Genre: Family udah pasti, sisanya ditentukan Readers.

Warning: typo, cerita ancur, ga bikin nangis(?), pelampiasan doang :v

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Namanya Akashi Hana.

Beliau adalah istri dari Akashi Seishuu, putra dari Akashi Ichirou, pemilik perusahaan Akashi corp. yang terkenal dan memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Beliau memiliki seorang putra, Akashi Seijuurou namanya.

Hana dan Seishuu selalu berbeda pendapat kalau soal Seijuurou. Hana selalu menentang keputusan Seishuu yang memberikan Seijuurou banyak pelajaran di usianya yang masih terlalu muda. Menurut Seishuu, masa-masa emas anaknya harus diisi dengan pengetahuan dan skill yang baik, agar Seijuurou layak untuk mewarisi perusahaannya kelak.

Namun Hana berpendapat lain. Dia merasa Seishuu terlalu keras dan memaksakan diri dalam mendidik Seijuurou. Setiap kali Seijuurou berhasil menguasai suatu subjek, Seishuu akan langsung memberinya subjek lain untuk dikuasai. Selalu saja begitu, tak ada waktu bermain untuk Seijuurou kecil, yang ada hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar, bahkan ketika Seijuurou masuk SD, pelajaran yang diberikan Seishuu tak berkurang, malah semakin bertambah, bersama dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Hana bisa melihat anaknya tertekan, anak mana sih yang tak tertekan kalau setiap hari harus belajar tanpa ada waktu bermain? Rasanya sakit melihat Seijuurou berusaha keras mengerjakan semua tugasnya sampai tengah malam, bahkan sudah berhari-hari kantung mata kehitaman itu tak menghilang dari matanya.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I'll always watch over you…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Basket, sebuah permainan bola besar yang dimainkan di dalam ruangan, dan permainan yang menyenangkan bagi Seijuurou.

Mana mungkin Hana tak tau? Setiap kali melintasi lapangan basket, Hana bisa melihat ekspresi tertarik di wajah Seijuurou. Mungkin Seijuurou tak mengerti cara bermain basket, namun Hana ingin memberikan waktu untuknya, dan dia harus mendapatkannya.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya ada di sini, ruang kerja Seishuu, yang dindingnya penuh dengan kaligrafi dan piagam penghargaan yang dimilikinya sejak muda. Seishuu sendiri duduk di kursinya, membelakangi Hana yang berdiri di depan mejanya, "Ada apa, Hana?"

"Ano, Shuu-kun, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Seishuu.

"Bisakah kau memberi sedikit waktu untuk Sei-chan bermain?"

Seishuu menatap Hana datar, "bermain? Lebih baik waktunya dipakai untuk belajar," Jawabnya angkuh.

"Aku tau, tapi aku rasa Sei-chan perlu menguasai olahraga ini." Balas Hana.

"Olahraga?"

"Ya. Basket. Sei-chan nampaknya tertarik dengan olahraga ini. Semakin dia tertarik, semakin cepat ia menguasainya. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya kan membuat anakmu senang untuk sesekali?"

"Basket ya?" Seishuu berpikir sejenak, "Yah, tidak salah sih, aku memang mengharapkannya sempurna dalam segala hal." Seishuu menatap istrinya, "Baik, aku akan mengatur jadwal Seijuurou agar dia bisa bermain basket."

Hana tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan itu, "Arigatou, Shuu-kun."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I always be there to put a smile on your face…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Okaasan, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Seijuurou. Dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, karena Hana menutup matanya dengan kain, katanya ada kejutan untuknya.

Hana menuntun Seijuurou ke gym pribadi yang dimiliki Seishuu. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah utama, sehingga mereka bisa tiba di sana dalam waktu 5 menit. Tangannya yang satu menggenggam tangan Seijuurou, tangan lainnya memeluk bola basket yang dibelikan Seishuu untuk Seijuurou.

Begitu tiba di gym, Seishuu telah menunggunya di tengah lapangan dengan pakaian olahraga, siap bermain bersama Seijuurou. Hana membuka penutup mata yang menutupi manik rubi kesukaannya dan berseru, "surprise!"

Seijuurou menatap kagum gym itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dia bisa bermain basket seperti yang dia inginkan, senyuman terkembang di wajahnya begitu Hana menyerahkan bola basket yang masih baru padanya, "Sei-chan bisa bermain basket disini." Ucapnya lembut.

"Arigatou, Otousan, Okaasan." Ucapnya gembira.

"Nah, sekarang, coba kau lewati aku." Perintah Seishuu sembari memasang posisi defense.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_My precious son…_

_My precious boy…_

_Mummy loves you…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hana selalu ingin menemani Seijuurou, dia ingin selalu ada di sana untuk mendukung Seijuurou, melindunginya, merawatnya, melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, Hana selalu ingin menjaga Seijuurou, sayangnya, Tuhan berkata lain.

Dalam derasnya air hujan dan jeritan ngeri para wanita, Seishuu mendekapnya erat, tak mempedulikan darah yang mengotori kemeja putihnya, "Hana, bertahanlah, Hana!"

Hana mengusap pipi Seishuu, "Gomenasai, Shuu-kun."

Seishuu hanya bisa mengutuk supir truk mabuk yang menabrak mobil mereka tepat di bangku sebelah supir, tempat Hana duduk. Tapi kenapa, kenapa harus istrinya?

"Hana, bertahanlah! Bukannya kau sudah bersumpah kau akan melindungi Seijuurou selamanya? Kenapa kau malah mengingkarinya? Seijuurou membutuhkanmu, Hana!" Seru Seishuu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hana.

"Shuu-kun," air mata mengalir di pipi keduanya, "aku memang ingin selalu ada di sisi Sei-chan, tapi, sepertinya Tuhan lebih menyayangiku."

"Apa maksudmu, Hana?"

"Gomenasai, Shuu-kun, sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada Sei-chan." Tangan itu terulai lemah, dan manik yang sewarna dengan anaknya itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Hana! Hana! Bangunlah, Hana!" Seishuu terisak, "HANAAAAA!"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seijuurou tak pernah mengetahuinya, dia tak pernah tau ibunya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Seishuu tak mengatakan apapun sejak kejadian itu, dia terus memberikan pelajaran yang tak habis-habisnya pada Seijuurou, dia bersikap biasa, seolah Hana tak pernah ada di dunia ini, seolah dia tak pernah mengenal Hana,

Hana, istrinya, yang telah memberinya putra yang jenius, yang telah melahirkan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou frustasi, bebannya seolah bertambah berat tanpa kehadiran sang ibu di sisinya, setiap kali dia menanyakan keberadaan Hana pada Seishuu, Seishuu hanya menyuruhnya kembali belajar tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Setiap kali dia bertanya pada para maid dan butler di rumahnya, mereka hanya bisa terdiam, beberapa langsung terisak, namun tak menjawab.

Tanpa dia tau, Seishuu melarang setiap orang untuk memberitahunya kemana ibunya pergi, "Seijuurou tak boleh tau tentang hal ini," Ucapnya, "kalau dia tau, pelajarannya akan terganggu."

Setiap malam, Seijuurou hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di bantal, menangis dalam diam, sambil memikirkan kemana ibunya pergi. Hey, walaupun dia anak jenius yang (mungkin) melebihi Albert Einstein, Seijuurou hanyalah seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang masih membutuhkan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya, bukan?

"Okaasan, doko ni iru yo (Okaasan, kau ada dimana?)" Pertanyaan inilah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Seijuurou setiap malam, yang selalu mengisi pikirannya.

* * *

Seperti malam itu, Seijuurou tertidur di meja belajarnya karena terlalu lelah menangis, namun air mata tetap keluar dari matanya yang tertutup, "okaasan, doko ni iru yo?" igaunya. Walaupun tertidur, Seijuurou tetap bisa merasakan seseorang mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur, "Nggh, Otousan?" Panggilnya sembari membuka mata untuk melihat orang yang kini menyelimutinya, bukan Seishuu yang ada di sisinya,

"Ara, apa Okaasan membangunkanmu, Sei-chan?"

Melainkan Hana, ibunya yang dia cari.

"Okaasan!" Seru Seijuurou senang, dengan cepat dipeluknya sang ibu, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Sei-chan, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hana sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Seijuurou, "kau tidak senang melihat ibumu?"

"Okaasan kemana saja?" Tanyanya, "aku merindukanmu, Okaasan. Kenapa kau tak pulang dari kemarin?"

"Gomenne, Sei-chan." Ucap Hana, "Okaasan tak bisa menemanimu lagi. Okaasan harus pergi."

"Kemana?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Ke suatu tempat, Sei-chan."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Hana terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, "rasanya terlalu berat untuk kulalui sendiri, tanpa Okaasan di sampingku. Otousan terus menerus memberiku pelajaran-pelajaran yang tak ada habisnya. Aku lelah, Okaasan, biasanya Okaasan selalu menolongku menguasai semuanya, tapi…"

Sebuah belaian lembut diberikan Hana untuk putra tunggalnya, "Ne, Sei-chan, kau tak bisa ikut, kau tau kenapa?"

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Karena Sei-chan masih bisa menikmati dunia, dan Sei-chan harus menikmatinya terus, mengerti?"

"Tapi, kalau ga ada Okaasan, rasanya sangat hambar." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Belajarlah, Sei-chan. Pelajaran tidak selalu berasal dari buku, tapi juga dari kehidupan, Kau harus bisa berdiri diatas kakimu sendiri, jangan selalu mengharapkan orang lain, apalagi kalau sampai bergantung padanya. Kalau kau terbiasa manja, maka sampai tua kau tak akan dewasa. Tapi kalau kau terbiasa mandiri, maka akan sangat mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan hati orang lain. Inilah yang dimaksud belajar dari kehidupan." Nasehat Hana.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Kau juga harus nurut sama ayahmu. Percaya atau tidak, Otousanmu selalu menyayangimu. Kau adalah anak kesayangannya, Sei-chan." Hana menengadah menatap langit, "Sudah waktunya Okaasan untuk pergi."

"Okaasan, tak bisakah kau tinggal?" Tanya Seijuurou sedih.

"Maafkan Okaasan, tapi Okaasan tak bisa, Okaasan tak bisa lagi tinggal di sisi Sei-chan, tapi ingatlah," Hana menggenggam kedua tangan Seijuurou, "Okaasan akan selalu menemani Sei-chan selamanya."

"Okaasan," Seijuurou membenamkan diri ke dalam pelukan terakhir ibunya, "Okaasan, aku menyayangimu."

Hana juga menangis, didekapnya tubuh mungil itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang disukainya, "Okaasan juga menyayangi Sei-chan." Bisiknya lirih.

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hana, "Okaasan, kalau memang Okaasan harus pergi, pergi saja, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku ikhlas." Ucapnya.

Tidak bisa, Hana tak bisa pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Seijuurou, dia tak ingin Seijurou tau kalau dirinya sudah meninggal…

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu dan berhitunglah sampai seratus." Perintah Hana.

Seijuurou menurut. Ditutupnya kedua matanya, "1…2…3…4…5…"

Hana tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dipandanginya terus wajah polos itu, yang masih menghitung sesuai perintahnya.

"…6…7…8...9…10…"

Perlahan, Hana berdiri, dikecupnya dahi Seijuurou, dan dengan perlahan, berjalan mundur. Tangan kanannya melepaskan tangan kiri Seijuurou.

"…11…12…13…14…15…"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hana tak tega meninggalkan Seijuurou, putranya yang dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri, dia tak pernah lupa senyuman yang terkembang di wajah Seijuurou setiap kali hendak berangkat sekolah, wajah polos dan lambaian tangan selalu ditujukan padanya setiap kali Seijuurou berangkat sekolah, mana bisa dia meninggalkan anak yang masih kecil ini?

"…16…17...18…19…20…"

Pegangan yang menyatukannya dengan Seijuurou mulai mengendur, tubuhnya juga mulai dikelilingi cahaya, yang akan membawanya ke surga, memisahkannya dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"…21…22…23…24…25…"

Namun siapa sangka, tangan mungil Seijuurou malah menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, seolah tak rela melepaskannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, namun ditahannya isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"…26…27…28…29…30…"

Sekali sentak, tangan Hana dan Seijuurou terlepas, cahaya-cahaya itu bersinar semakin terang, tangan Seijuurou masih terulur ke depan, namun matanya tetap tertutup dan mulutnya tetap menghitung.

"…31…32…33…34…35…"

Dengan air mata yang berderai, Hana menatap Seijuurou selagi perlahan, tubuhnya menghilang. "Gomenasai, Sei-chan. Okaasan mencintaimu." gumamnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari sana, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tetap duduk di tempat tidur dan terus menghitung.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"…36…37…38…39…40…"

Seishuu yang baru saja memindahkan Seijuurou ke tempat tidur tersenyum miris sembari mengelus pipi Seijuurou, "mimpi indah ya, nak?" Tanyanya lirih, dikecupnya dahi Seijuurou dan ditariknya selimut hingga ke dagu Seijuurou, "Oyasumi, Seijuurou."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I didn't mean to leave you so soon…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Owari**

Fic ini special untuk ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou. Fei ambil dari sebuah foto di fanpage dan juga dari flashbacknya Akashi di manga.

Maaf kalau ceritanya ga bagus dan ga bisa bikin kalian nangis, Fei masih belajar, dan ini sebenarnya diambil dari cerita pertama yang Fei tulis waktu kelas 4 SD (tugas mengarang), hanya nama karakternya yang Fei ganti, jalan cerita dan kalimat diganti sedikit, biar ga terlalu membingungkan (tetap aja yang diedit cuman ), jadi murni jadulnya(?). Ini juga hasil SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) karena bukunya ketemu tanpa sengaja dan ide ini keluar gitu aja.

Maaf kalau ada yang pernah post cerita ini duluan, ini murni keluar dari otak Fei, tapi kalau ada yang sama, silahkan beritahu Fei, dengan senang hati Fei terima. Tapi jangan flame ya…

Ja, RnR please…


End file.
